1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for purifying contaminated air in the environmental atmosphere.
2. Description of the Related Art:
There has been known a conventional method of purifying contaminated air in the environmental atmosphere by passing the contaminated air through a soil layer populated with microorganisms to allow the contaminants in the contaminated air to be degraded by the microorganisms in the soil layer. Such a purifying method and an apparatus for carrying out the method have proven much more satisfactory than traditional methods of and apparatus for purifying contaminated air. However, the existing method and apparatus still remain to be improved for better air purification.